The Feeling Is Right
by Liddo Mickey
Summary: Rin has fallen ill and it is up to Kagome to help her out. She leaves with Sesshomaru and soon there will some romance involved. Will a powerful demon fall for a mere human priestess?


**The Feeling Is Right**

The rain seemed to never want to stop as it poured down from the above. The gang huddled close to each other in attempts to get a bit warm. Kagome reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a couple fuzzy blankets. She handed a blanket to Sango and Miroku and then covered herself and Shippo.

Inuyasha walked over to the window and lifted the drape. The rain still remained to pour with no signs of stopping. He growled and shoved his hands into his sleeves, "When is this stupid rain going to stop?" he said.

Kagome looked towards the irritated demon and smiled, "Oh be patient Inuyasha, I'm sure it will pass soon" she said and looked towards her friends, "He's right though, if this rain doesn't subdue we won't be able to find any of the jewel shards"

Sango nodded and picked up Kirara, "Yes, let's hope that it will end" she said, earning a nod from Miroku. Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of footsteps approaching. He growled and gripped the handle of his Tessaiga, "Someone's coming…"

Everyone stood up and prepared themselves. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed towards the entrance, ready for whatever was going to come through.

The drape was moved out of the way and in walked Sesshomaru, Jaken at his side. Inuyasha stood straight and glared at the demon lord, "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

The older brother ignored his ignorant sibling and glanced towards Kagome. She gasped a bit and kept a serious expression, "W-What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" she asked and gripped the bow.

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small pouch. She gasped, "You have pieces of the Jewel?"

He nodded, "That is correct priestess…" he said and placed them back into his sleeve. Inuyasha growled, "Well give them here Sesshomaru" he said and took a step towards him.

Sango and Miroku stood their guard just in case anything was to go down while Shippo stood in the back. There was tension starting to grow within the hut but Kagome stepped in between the brothers, "Now that is enough, both of you grow up" she scolded and turned to the older brother, "Sesshomaru, what is it you plan to do with the jewel pieces?" she asked.

"I have no use for the jewel… I've come in need of your assistance" he said. She cocked an eyebrow, "What kind of assistance?" she asked.

"Rin has fallen ill and every healer has failed to help her" he said. Jaken frowned and looked up to Kagome, "Please milady help the poor child" he asked and bowed. Kagome's eyes softened as she turned to her friends who all felt the same as her.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "Like hell she's leaving with you" he said. Kagome glared at him and clenched her fists, "Sit boy!"

He slammed into the wood floor, whimpering could be heard. She sighed and nodded, "Alright I'll go with you, then the shards are ours… Deal?" she stared into his golden orbs. He nodded and turned to leave the hut, Jaken following suit.

Sango walked up to Kagome, "You're sure you want to go through with this?" she asked. Kagome nodded, "Yes, a child is need of my help and it is my duty to help her…" she walked over to her bag and pulled out a few items like food and Shippo's coloring materials.

Shippo looked up towards his mother figure, "You'll come back right Kagome?" he asked, a frown setting his features. Kagome crouched down and hugged him tight, "Of course I'll come back Shippo, and until then can I count on you to watch over everyone?" she said and smiled.

He puffed out his chest and nodded, "No problem, I'll be super brave" he said and hugged her back. She ruffled his red hair and stood back up, "Alright, well I left you guys some extra food and water… Please be careful" she said and gave each friend a hug.

Miroku nodded, "Take care Lady Kagome, and return safetly" he said. She nodded and turned to Inuyasha. He had his back to her, and she felt a twinge of quilt.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha? Please look at me..." she said. He turned his head and looked her in the eye, "Kagome…" he said and then brought her into a hug, earning a gasp.

He tightened the hug a bit, "Come back as soon as possible, okay?" he said and loosened his grip on her. She nodded and hugged him back, "I promise…" she backed away from him and smiled. He smiled a bit and sighed, "And he better not lay a finger on you or I'll kill him" he said.

Kagome giggled and picked up her bag, "No worries Inuyasha… Alright you guys see you later" she waved to them and exited the hut.

Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Will she be alright?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, she'll be fine"

* * *

Kagome sighed as the rain poured down on her, "I forgot it was raining, great…" she looked around the area for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere in sight, "Sesshomaru?" she said.

He walked out from the trees, "You are ready?" he asked. With a nod he then pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed crimson and looked down. Jaken hopped onto his pelt and clung tightly. They were engulfed in a blue light and disappeared from the area.

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and sighed. She was now in the hands of his brother. He couldn't help but feel worried about this situation. Nothing should happen while she is there, right?

He growled and jumped into a near by tree, and leaned up against the trunk. _Please be safe Kagome..._ he looked off into the distance and almost gasped, _Kikyo?_ there were soul collectors floating along the forest. He stood up and looked back at the hut, then jumped tree to tree towards the woman he loved. _Just to see if she's around..._


End file.
